The Heir of Acnologia
by XxXx HikaruHanto xXxX
Summary: What if Acnologia took in a son like all his other Dragon kin? What if the son he took in had a brother but was taken in by Draico the true King of Dragons...but unknown to even The Dragon of the Apocalypse and The King of Dragons their new sons/dragon slayers would go far past his expectations and change Earthland forever. *New Chapter EveryDay!*
1. Tell me about these Guilds!

**Text Detail**

"**Demonic Speaking"**

'_**Demonic Thinking'**_

"Normal Speaking"

'Normal Thinking'

_Flash Back, _Action, _Sarcastic Reference_.

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL! So with that being stated all you credit people can go fall into a very dark and deep abyss also I make no money off this as I'm sure no one else does **

**Authors Note: This is my fist fanfiction as a crossover to any other, so cut me some slack if I mess something up….RESPECTABLE criticism is acceptable but if you just flame on me just because you think your cool and because you think you can…Well then you can shove it where the sun don't shine :D **

**I am excepting any thoughts about pairings but rest assure to all you readers/viewer's this fanfic is NOT going to be YAOI/HET, so go get your same gender loving smut somewhere else. I have a character that I'm adding in this story as well that has been in many fanfictions alongside Naruto and he will also be a part of the main plot and story line, so if you don't like that you can just stop reading right now **

…**Anyways let's get on with this story shall we? Well here it is the first chapter to my story.**

**-Introduction to the Guilds-**

We find ourselves in a place known as Earth Land where many different phenomenon and events take place every day. It's been 5 years since the darkness of Zeref has been extinguished from this land and it's all thanks to Earthlands strongest guild known as, Fairy Tail. Yes it's hard to believe that the world's most destructive guild of mages have brought peace to this land but in the melancholy of it, it's quite believable. Either way we owe the thanks to a certain few members of Fairy Tail that we will meet soon.

Magnolia, the city for which houses Earthlands infamous guild Fairy Tail. There are many more guilds but they are not in Magnolia for as they are scattered all around Fiore, such as Phantom Lord, Blue Pegasus, Saber Tooth, Lamia Scale, Twilight Ogre, Quatro Cerberus, Mermaid Heel, Raven Tail, Titan Nose, Phoenix Grave, Gramlush, Hound Holy, Carbuncle, Crime Sorciere, Love and Lucky, Sylph Labyrinth, Southern Wolves and Cait Shelter.

"_**Brief History of Guilds**__**"**_

Fairy Tail is the most powerful guild in Fiore. This guild is greatly disliked by the Magic Council because of the destructive nature of its members. Fairy Tail allied with Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter so that they could defeat Oración Seis, one of three Dark Guilds in the Balam Alliance. The guild lost its status as the top guild in Fiore due to the disappearance of several of its core members. After seven years, the Team Tenrou finally returned and has decided to regain their title as strongest guild by entering the X791 Grand Magic Games. Two teams were sent to represent Fairy Tail and both managed to pass the Preliminaries. Makarov Dreyar is their Master.

Sabertooth is formerly the most powerful guild in Fiore, having gained five powerful members in the past seven years. Sabertooth participated in the Grand Magic Games of X791 and their representative team was able to place first in the preliminaries. Sting Eucliffe is their Master.

Twilight Ogre, Representative Guild in Magnolia Town. They were one of the many guilds who participated in the X791 Grand Magic Games, but were also among the majority who did not manage to move past the Preliminary round. Banaboster is their Master.

Lamia Scale Currently the #2 guild in Fiore, not much is known about this guild except that they allied with Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter to defeat the Oración Seis, one of the three Dark Guilds of the Balam Alliance. Ooba Babasaama is their Master.

Blue Pegasus One of the top four guilds in Fiore, the guild is mostly a guild for women and effeminate males known for having beautiful members. Blue Pegasus allied with Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter to defeat the Oración Seis, one of the three Dark Guilds of the Balam Alliance. Bob

Quatro Cerberus, A guild lead by former Fairy Tail member, Goldmine. Members of this guild are known for their eccentricity, and most wear spiked collars, a reference to their guild's name. Quatro Cerberus participated in the Grand Magic Games of X791, placing 7th in the Preliminaries. Goldmine

Mermaid Heel, An all-female guild. They participated in the Grand Magic Games of X791 and placed 6th in the Preliminaries. No Master.

Raven Tail is a powerful Guild that was founded by Makarov's son, Ivan. It was formerly a Dark Guild pre-timeskip but was approved by the Magic Council in the past seven years following the Team Tenrou's disappearance. Raven Tail participated in the Grand Magic Games of X791 and placed 3rd in the preliminaries. Ivan Dreyar is their Master.

Titan Nose Nothing is known about this guild except that Bora is a former member and that Nalshe Mikagura is a current one. No Master

Phoenix Grave, Nothing is known about this guild except that Mace Orlando is a member. No Master.

Gramlush, Nothing is known about this guild except that Bomb Sentense and Elena Alteria are members. No Master.

Hound Holy, Nothing is known about this guild except that Reisha Whiteday and Bernicka Rilafille are members. No Master.

Carbuncle, A powerful guild from the Principality of Veronica. No Master.

Phantom Lord Once, Phantom Lord was the most powerful Magic guild in Fiore but over time, Fairy Tail started gaining recognition until both guilds became the signature guilds of Fiore. The guild master, Jose Porla, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, then instigated a guild war with Fairy Tail out of jealousy. After Phantom Lord was defeated, the Magic Council dissolved the guild and stripped Jose of his positions. Jose Porla is their Master.

CaitShelter, this guild sent delegates to participate in the alliance against the Dark Guild, Oración Seis. After all the members of the Oración Seis were defeated and Nirvana was destroyed, the guild master Roubaul revealed that the guild never truly existed and that its members were all spirits of the Nirvit. Roubaul used his Illusion to create the guild and its members for Wendy and Carla after he was left to take care of Wendy. Roubaul is their Master.

Crime Sorcière, An independent guild formed by Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy after Jellal was freed from prison. The guild works to eradicate evil brought forth by Dark Guilds and Zeref, but also to redeem the members of their dark pasts. Crime Sorcière is noteworthy to have eradicated several Dark Guilds in the seven years following the disappearance of the Team Tenrou. No Master.

The Southern Wolves mainly use martial arts and counter Magic spells to defeat Mages. Their Guild leader is a person called Mama who was mentioned but never seen. No Master.

Love & Lucky, A merchants guild. Not much is known about the guild except that Lucy Heartfilia's parents once worked at the guild and they named Lucy after they saw that the "k" in "Lucky" had fallen down from the sign. No Master.

Unnamed Bandit Guild , Not much is known about this guild of bandits, except that they were hired by Arcadios to capture Lucy during X791 Grand Magic Games. Members wear masks covering the upper part of the face and use guns as weapons. No Master.

Sylph Labyrinth, A treasure hunter guild. Not much is known about this guild except that they are trying to retrieve the Eternal Flame. No Master.


	2. Hide and Seek!

**Text Detail**

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon Talking'**

"Normal Talking"

'Normal Thinking'

_Flashback, _Action, _Sarcasm Reference._

**AN (Authors Note): I have gotten a lot of reviews about my first chapter on this story and all im going to say is that it was mainly for the new people so they could understand what each guild is about and their own little piece of history. It has absolutely nothing to do with the story until very later but thanks for the concern guys **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. So again you credit hungry accusers can go play in the sand box by yourselves! :D…The real chapter starts here and now, so grab your popcorn & soda and turn off all your cell phones! Its story time! Please be respectful to any and all readers by following the rules, Thank you and enjoy the show **

**-Chapter 1- ****"Father & Son"**

Somewhere in the land of Fiore there were two families out in an open field having a picnic with each other. They were known as the Uzumaki family and Hoshigia family. Both women were sitting under a Sakura tree in the shade watching their children play in the fields as they shared a casual conversation. One woman had Blood red hair that seemed to be on fire, her eyes were a very calm violet that matched her pale cream colored skin. She wore an orange sundress with orange flip flops to match. The opposite woman had raven colored hair that seemed black as night, she had stunning red eyes that looked like twin pools of blood swirling around and she also had a pale cream colored complexion. They were none other than Kushina Uzumaki and Rea Hoshigia.

"They are getting so big aren't they Kushina?" stated Rea peacefully watching the two boys play.

Kushina turned her gaze towards the two young boys and smiled. They were playing tag in the tall grass chasing each other laughing. Both seemed to have the most blissful smiles on their faces as they watched their boys play without a care in the world.

"Yes, I'm going to miss this kind of days when they are grown." She said with a hint of displeasure in her voice. Rea noticed she seemed upset about the boys growing up and leaving so she did the next best thing to cheer her lifelong friend up….._insult her_.

"Yes they will be but at least I'll be able to bounce back from Haru's birth and get my looks back by that time…unlike you." she said smirking as she saw a tick mark appear on kushina's head.

"AS IF!" yelled Kushina angrily towards the raven haired woman who just seemed to be snickering at the woman's reaction.

(With the guys)

Both men stopped from cooking as they heard a loud out burst from the direction their wives were in. This caused both men to sigh heavily and shake their heads.

"Those two can never seem stop arguing, Eh Rizuku." Said a blonde hair blue eyed man sitting down at the nearby picnic table. His hair was wildly thrown about, except for two stray strands hanging down each side of his face. His crystal blues seemed to shimmer in the sun as his sun-kissed skin just complimented his every feature.

"Ha-ha. Well it is Kushina and Rea we are talking about Minato. You know as well as I do they have been that way since we were young." Rizuku laughed grabbing two drinks and passing one to his friend as he took a seat next to him.

Minato took a quick drink before sighing to his friends' statement. He hated when Rizuku was right. Knowing he was right minato just took another drink and watched the two children. The two said boys seemed to have abandoned their game of tag for hide and seek. Rizuku saw his tare go out to the boys and held a small smile before joining him.

"They seem to be having fun." Rizuku said smiling on getting a small grunt from the man next to him.

Rizuku broke his gaze from the boys and eyed his friend curiously. Minato to him seemed to have a troubling look on his face as he folded his hands under ad around his mouth. It was a look he saw him take many a time when he seemed to be troubled by something.

"Minato?" Rizuku said attempting to break his friend out of his thoughts.

"Yea?" he answered slightly dazed as he noticed his friends' worried look cast at him.

"What's on your mind old friend?" Rizuku said curious as to what was making minato look so serious. He didn't get an answer right away but after a few minutes he heard him sigh in defeat.

"Something doesn't feel right is all" he stated as his gaze hardened around the two boys. Rizuku noticed the tension in him and to say the least it made him feel uncomfortable.

"Well ive seen this a lot with you and your always right. So what do we do?" he asked his friend. Minato just sat that way thinking about if he should do something but he didn't want to ruin such a good time everyone was having.

"Im sure it's nothing Rizuku. Im probably just over reacting is all." He said casually waving off his friends concern with a smile. This on the other hand didn't sit well with Rizuku but he didn't say anything else out of respect of his feelings of privacy.

(With Haru & Naruto)

"I found you!" screamed a blonde haired boy pointing his finger at the raven hired boy hiding behind rock.

"This so isn't fair! Your hair blends in with this yellow grass and mine doesn't!" he pouted only getting the other boy to laugh.

"So! Your still it so go start counting Haru!" yelled the boy as he vanished from sight in the tall grass leaving the other boy there to scowl at his retreating form.

'I seriously hate him sometimes' he thought before sighing and going to a nearby tree to start counting. He crossed his arms and placed his face against the tree with his eyes closed.

'Wait a minute…what do I count to?' he thought before jerking his head up to scream out to wherever naruto might be.

"Hey! What do I count to Idiot!" he yelled in the open field of nothingness. He stood there for a few minutes and waited for a reply only to hear nothing. 'Idiot probably cant hear me' he sighed and began to turn around when he heard someone yell back at him.

"To 10 dummy!" came a faint but clear voice from far across the field.

Haru growled angrily at the insult that was thrown at him from his friend before he turned around in a huff. 'I'll show you who the dummy is when I catch you!' he yelled mentally.

Finally calming down and putting on a small smile he placed his arms across the tree in front of him in an X formation before resting his head in them and closing his eyes. Before he started to count he took on last look back over his shoulder to where his blonde friend ran off and smirked. 'You better have found a good spot, baka!' he said inwardly. He placed his head back in his arms and closed his eyes once more and began to count.

"…10…" he said loudly.

(with naruto)

Naruto was currently running deep into the field when he reached the edge where it met the forest. He stopped to catch his breath and gave a look back to where he left haru and their parents. Putting his hands like binoculars around his eyes trying to see them he began to scan the area for the said people. When he couldn't see them he smiled and sat down to take a breath before going to hide somewhere.

'He will never find me out here!' he said mentally giving himself a fist pump.

Naruto was however thrown from his thoughts as a huge gust of wind blasted him onto the ground. 'What the heck was that?' he thought as he stood up and dusted himself off. He started to look around him for what made that huge wind but couldn't find anything. Shrugging it off he began to walk to find somewhere he could hide before haru came looking for him.

He was walking for a good few minutes until he was lost in his thoughts.

'I wonder if Kaa-san and Tou-san would mind if Haru stayed over tonight?' he asked himself putting a finger to his chin and tapping it thoughtfully. He was thinking of ways to bring up the subject to his parents when he suddenly slammed right into something…hard. He fell on his butt rubbing his head softly all the while sending silent curses out to no one impaticular.

"Ahh what the heck was that?" he said standing up rubbing his head while using the other one to once again dust himself off. He looked up to see what he ran into and saw nothing but a _"huge shiny gold rock" _in front of him. His eyes scanned over it for a few seconds and suddenly his eyes shot straight open.

'This isn't a shiny gold rock!' he screamed inside his mind as his eyes got as huge as plates. 'This is the ultimate camouflage for my blondeness!' he screamed mentally doing a victory dance. He began to climb the "_rock_" until he reached the top and did some comparing to himself and the said _"rock". _'Hmmmm it will have to do even though its shinier then my hair, oh well haru is to dumb to figure it out!' he giggled not noticing the "_rock_" looking at him secretly before closing its eye.

(Somewhere in the sky in Fiore)

A black dragon was flying around Fiore near the wooded areas looking for something to sustain his boredom. Instead of wasting countless amounts of energy flying around he decided to take a small break on top of a mountain and scope out something for entertainment.

This dragon was known none other than Acnologia "The Black Dragon" or "The Dragon of the Apocalypse". He was solid black give or take a few spots like his chest and stomach area which was white in color. He had blue tribal marking running all along his body and a long rounded head that was filled with many razor sharp teeth if you're stupid enough to get that close to see. His wings where huge as they too were dark black and had rounded scales all around them just like his body. His tail was extremely long like dragons would be but at the end it had razor sharp spikes that jutted out from every angle making it look really terrifying. All in all his appearance was horrifying but what truly made him horrific to come upon where his eyes. Those beady….soulless white eyes. They seemed to just look straight into your soul and far beyond that. They shown no signs of compassion for any living thing, all you saw when you looked in them was death.

Acnologia was busy still scanning the area to find something to satisfy him but was slowly getting angry at not being able to spot a thing. If he didn't find someone or something soon he was going to start blasting everything around, starting with this damned mountain!

He kept his vision up still scanning the area near and far looking for any sign of a stray life form or a populated city but kept coming up with nothing which in turn made his anger get worse. He lashed out at the mountain with his tail causing his tail to smash violently into it making a huge avalanche down the side of it crushing anything in the rocks path as they plummeted to the earth below.

Acnologia was about to give up his search when his eyes did a double take over a small plain (open field). What he saw made his anger suddenly disappear and if dragons could smile his face would have a very wicked and twisted version of a sadist upon it. After all his countless hours of searching and the boredom he had to endure he had finally found something to take his mind off of it all.

"…_**Humans…" he growled to himself and flew off in their direction.**_


	3. Pairing Votes!

**Text Detail**

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Talking'**_

"Normal Talking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

_Flashback_, Action, _Sarcasm Reference._

**Disclaimer: Once again my fellow fanfiction junkies I do not own naruto nor do I own fairy tail. Which im pretty sure you all know this bc if I did I wouldn't be here today telling you this XD. To all you credit hungry butt-munches you can go fix yourself a sammich bc im taking no credit for any of this besides the OC Haru bc he is my character so flop off.**

**AN: So ive been getting some amazing feedback from everyone who is reviewing this story and or PM (private messaging) me about it. I wanted to thank everyone for such positive comments bc that's what fuels me as a author so keep them coming please. As for how all you "Please tell me whats going to happen next" type of people, you need to just sit back relax and wait for the story to play on bc I WILL NOT give any SPOLIERS to you!...unless I like you enough lol**

**Ive been getting a lot of people saying they wished for my chapters to be longer so imam start making them longer so the pace in which I post new chapters may be a bit slow but they will be there none the less.**

**Ive also been having a problem with people spamming about pairings.**

"**KEEP YOUR PANTIES ON!"**

**Since im am making my chapters longer I will be hosting a voting poll for the pairing choices to pass the time until I have the chapters done. So this is what this whole ordeal is about, its not a chapter so don't flip bc the next one will be up tomorrow.**

**Also if you don't see your pairing in here just feel free to leave a comment below and ill see if it gets any hits and we will go from there.**

"**Pairing Voting Table"**

…**pick your poison…**

"**Which ever pairing gets the most votes will be chosen. Also to add a little twist ill be adding in another voting ordeal as well"**

**First up Naruto Uzumaki!**

Naruto x Erza Scarlet

Naruto x Mirajane Strauss

Naruto x Lisanna Strauss

Naruto x Wendy Marvell

Naruto x Cana Alberona

Naruto x Levy McGarden

Naruto x Ultear Mikovich

Naruto x Lucy Heartfilia

Naruto x Juvia Lockser

Naruto x Angel

Naruto x Mavis Vermilion

Naruto x Yukino Aguria

Naruto x Meredy

Naruto x Chelia Blendy

Naruto x Bisca Connell

**Second Haru Hoshigia!**

Haru x Erza Scarlet

Haru x Mirajane Strauss

Haru x Lisanna Strauss

Haru x Wendy Marvell

Haru x Cana Alberona

Haru x Levy McGarden

Haru x Ultear Mikovich

Haru x Lucy Heartfilia

Haru x Juvia Lockser

Haru x Angel

Haru x Mavis Vermilion

Haru x Yukino Aguria

Haru x Meredy

Haru x Chelia Blendy

Haru x Bisca Connell

**Third Natsu Dragneel!**

Natsu x Erza Scarlet

Natsu x Mirajane Strauss

Natsu x Lisanna Strauss

Natsu x Wendy Marvell

Natsu x Cana Alberona

Natsu x Levy McGarden

Natsu x Ultear Mikovich

Natsu x Lucy Heartfilia

Natsu x Juvia Lockser

Natsu x Angel

Natsu x Mavis Vermilion

Natsu x Yukino Aguria

Natsu x Meredy

Natsu x Chelia Blendy

Natsu x Bisca Connell

**Also here is the surprise voting poll.**

"**Character Baby Names!"**

**Which every pairing gets chosen they are going to have a child so get to thinking about names. The name you give me will be permanent also if you want to make the baby your own created character and give me the full details on it like its "looks" "powers" And so on and so forth then ill put it in the story and give you full credit for that said character! **

**Have fun and good luck! Ill be waiting for your replies!**


	4. So your a Dragon?

**Text Detail**

"**Demon Talking"**

'_**Demon Thinking'**_

"Normal Talking"

'_Normal Thinking'_

_Flash back, _Action, _Sarcasm Reference._

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Naruto nor Fairy Tail. **

**AN: Okay ive gotten a few votes on the polls for the pairings, A little less then I would have liked but that's fine, So now ill just wait for more before I get into the love parts with the story to see if I get anymore just to be safe.**

**I don't know why but this part of the story has been very challenging to write due to the many ways it could take a turn for the worse so Im sorry if this chapter makes any of you upset with me.**

**-Chapter 3-**

'Ive searched the entire field and I cant find him!' yelled haru angrily inside his head. He started to look all around him for spots he may have over looked or missed when his eyes landed on the edge of the forest a few feet in front of him.

'Would he have really gone this far and run into te forest to hide?' he thought taking on a thinking pose. Haru tapped his chin with his index finger slowly pondering the thought before he sighed with a shrug and began to walk towards the forest.

"Yep seems like something the idiot would do" he said softly to himself as he disappeared inside the thick foliage of the bushes that surrounded the forest floor around the gargantuan trees.

A few minutes later haru was still walking through the forest but with a slight frown on his features.

" This idiot is be the only person I know that would willing go into a forest we know nothing about just to play hide a seek!" he growled to himself pushing branches out of his way. He was about to push another branch out of his way when a stray root that was hiding underneath some leaves caught his foot and sent him tumbling to the ground in a rather unpleasant fashion. He slammed against the hard ground with a good enough force to cause a slight dust cloud to appear around the area where he fell. Standing up slowly and dusting himself off he took notice of the said force that caused his early demise a second ago.

"Damn roots!" he mumbled annoyed to himself as he finished dusting himself off but noticed his shirt was torn slightly and that he had a small cut on his arm which was bleeding.

'I am going to kill naruto when I find him.' He thought as he began his pace back through the forest checking for the said blonde.

As he was walking through the thick forest he was taking in the various forms of plant and animal life that was around him. The trees were like the building in the city; they never seemed to end in their decent to the sky and they breached through the air as if it were a race to see who got there first. The different kinds of plants and flowers seemed to make him smile when he walked by them or took notice of them; they looked like the many people that lived inside the city where he had grown up. They were all scattered around the ground below the trees like the many people walking the streets of Magnolia he had come to notice. The animals were sort of a amusement as well. The monkeys just seemed to lazily hang from the limbs of the trees and eat their fruits as went by them; a few of them noticing the raven haired boy and screeching to him causing a small smile to appear on his face.

Haru started to take more of a notice to all the nature around him, completely forgetting his reason as to why he was in the forest in the first place. He started to examine the flowers and plants more closely taking in the colors and different patterns they had drawn all over their leaves/petals. He stood up and took and huge breath allowing the sun to leak through the leaves and hit his face giving him a warm yet welcoming feeling as he let out his breath and looked around with a calm expression.

"This place is so beautiful yet mysterious in a way." He said softly allowing his eyes to scan over everything once more. Shaking his head he then realized he forgot about his real reason for being here and began to march through the woods once more.

'Where in the heck is this blonde baka hiding!' he mentally screamed to himself. He walked a few more steps and just sat down giving up on finding him while he was angry so he decided to take a quick break to calm down. His eyes yet again went to looking around the forest. He rested his head against the tree he was leaning against allowing his gaze to turn upwards towards the sky as the sun gently touched his face.

"im never going to find him in all of this" he said gesturing towards the heavily dense woods. He let a yawn escape his mouth as he felt his eye start to drop close. 'Why am I getting tired?' he thought but just shrugged it off and got comfortable. 'A few minutes of sleep wont hurt…..will it?'…..Oh how wrong he was!

**(With Naruto)**

Naruto has been waiting for quite a long time for his friend haru to find him.

"I don't think he will ever find me" he said sort of disappointed about having to go and look for the one person who was to be finding him. "He sucks at this game" he said sliding off of the "_rock"_ he was gradually sitting on the entire time.

Naruto was walking towards the way he came in when he felt the ground around him start to shake. Naruto fell over and grabbed the ground as it violently shook for a few minutes and then seemed to suddenly stop. He stood up and dusted himself of as he raised his head towards the top of the trees to see a black thing flying high above as it vanished among to tree tops.

"What was that?" he asked out loud as he still had his gaze up at the canopy of the trees.

"**That my dear boy was a dragon" said an eerie but loud voice.**

Naruto all but jumped forward and faced towards the said "_rock"_ seeing as the weird voice came from that direction. He was shell shocked when he turned around to find that his "_rock"_ not only was the cause of the weird voice but that it was standing among the trees as tall as they were.

Naruto started to panic as he fell over on his bottom and tried to scoot away from the tall looking beast in front of him with one hand trying to defend himself as the other dug into the dirt pulling his frozen legs across the ground.

Draico was currently sitting among the human boy watching him as he crawled away from him sputtering nonsense about not eating him or something of that matter. **'**_**Such a weird and interesting human child' he thought as his eyes looked straight at the boy.**_

Naruto's entire body froze from its pathetic attempt to drag its self away when the gaze of the said beast fell upon him.

The beast looked like a huge horned lizard that he saw in the books he had back at school except for a few things. The beast was entirely covered in golden scales that beamed all around the forest illuminating the once dark areas that filled the forest. It had giant golden wings covered in the same shiny florescent scales with a long and flowing tail that seemed to wind around the said beast but at te tip if its tail there was a group of spikes that bunched together. '_Probably to hit other things with to kill them!' naruto thought gulping._ It had two huge horns that came out from the top of its head as they seemed to flow backwards and curve up slightly. It had little horns along its mouth going from one side of its face to the other. It had a Long and short spikes from the base of its neck going down the middle of its back until it reached the bottom if it tails. Naruto then noticed that on each of its feet were five pointed and deadly sharp claws on each appendage but what was more terrifying was the creatures' eyes. Its eyes seemed as if they were on fire; they were a bright yellow with a tinge of red around the outer lines of the eye but the middle of its eye, the iris was a solid black. Its eyes seemed as if they were looking through you to your very soul. They radiated power and authority like the eyes of his father and mother when they were angry with him.

Naruto's little heart was beating faster than it ever has when the said beast moved it face down towards his own resulting in the little to let out a small gasp.

"**What is your name, boy?" **draico asked curiously.

Naruto froze for a second when it spoke to him. He was contemplating on whether he should just run away and not tell the thing anything but its eyes seemed to demand an answer.

"N-n-nar-uto….U-uzu-maki….." he stuttered out to the dragon as it seemed to take a sniff of him which made narutos blood stand still and every hair on the boy to stand up out of fear of the thing eating him.

'HE PROBABLY THINKS I SMELL GOOD! HE IS GOING TO EAT ME!' he was screaming to himself but to his shock the beast just stood up a little enough to not be as close to the boy giving him his space.

"**Nice to meet you Naruto Uzumaki. I am Draico, King of Dragons." **He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Naruto's eyes got big as dinner plates when heard that the thing in front of him was not a lizard as he thought before but a dragon….a real life dragon!

"Y-y-you're a dr-dragon, like the ones that are in my books?" naruto said slowly trying to remain calm in front of the huge beast.

Draico in wardly smiled at the boy due to that that dragons didn't have the leisure of being able to make facial expressions. _**'This boy has courage…most things would have ran off by now…he is truly interesting' thought the king of dragons as it lowered its head to him once more.**_

"**Yes, but im sure that your books also say that we eat humans and like to destroy things and that we are mindless monsters as well, right?"**__he said getting a nod from the boy.

"**Well let me be the first to tell you young human that not all of us dragons are like that. There are a few of us that do not like to destroy things and we are have no problems with humans such as yourself."**__He stated as naruto stood up finally.

"S-so your n-not going to eat m-me?" came the rather meek voice of naruto laced with curiousity. This caused the Draico to let out a loud but humble laugh as it looked down towards the boy.

"**No human, im not going to eat you and I never had the intention to but I do have a few questions for you**_**." **_He said calmly as his eyes met narutos. _**'This boy is very different then any normal human. He has a strong magical energy but it is far to small but im sure with the right training this boy would be a force to reckon with' **_he thought as he saw the little boy visable relax at being saved from being eaten.

"Okay but can we make it quick I have to find my friend and get back to my parents" naruto said as the dragon nodded.

"**Very well. First I would like to know why you were on top of my head for starters." **Draico said curiously.

Naruto put his hand behind his and sheepishly and gave of a huge grin before answering.

"W-well you see me and my friend were playing hide and seek and I thought you were a rock and since you were the same color as my hair that I could blend in with you" he said still nervous being around the giant beast.

Draico nodded in agreement with the boys answer seeing as it made since of the color being the same and understanding the point behind this game called hide and seek since he has seen many human children play it before on his travels around the world. Draico then realized that boy said he had friend he was looking for and that he had to get back to his parents.

"**Well that is very understandable boy so I cannot be upset for you way of thinking. Although I think you should head back to your family and find your friend before it gets dark" **he said rather respectfully to the boy as he saw his face light up.

"Right! Well thanks for not eating me and it was cool to meet you Draico!" he said sprinting of in the direction of his parents and hopefully he would run into haru on the way back.

'I cant wait to tell everyone about this!' he thought as he barreled through the forest as fast as he can.

"**We will meet again young one, I have a feeling that it wont be a very good one though."** He said as he slowly laid his head back down to rest a bit. He started to go over how he met the young boy when he came across the thought of the dragon that flew above their heads. There was only one dragon who was solid black…..Acnologia! His eyes shot open and he instantly jumped in the air and flew off after the young boy.

'…**.NARUTO!...' he roared.**

(With haru)

Haru was still asleep against the tree when he was suddenly thrown from his dream world by a huge gust of wind that knocked him over.

"what in the heck was that?" he said from his position in the dirt.

He shakily stood due to the fact that he had just woken up very un-expectantly. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and took in his surroundings. It was getting dark and their parents would start to worry for them if they weren't back within the next hour or so.

Haru stretched his tiny legs and arms to wake them up for the little journey back to the hillside where his parents were located.

"Naruto probably went back already so I guess I should to." He stated as he slowly began the long walk back through the dense forest all the while batting the branches and things out of his way.

(With Naruto)

Naruto had run straight through the path he had come through from the beginning and noticed something of someone laying against one of the trees he left behind.

'Was that haru?' thought before shrugging it off.

'eh who cares I seemed to have woken him up so he will be on his way back now' he thought with a huge grin at how he woke his friend up who was probably berating him right now for the rather unpleasant awakening.

****Okay guys there is the next chapter tell me if you liked it or not so I can see if I need to change something in the next chapter or go back and fix something from a previous one.****

****Again I really appreciate all the positive feedback I keep getting form all of you and ill try and have a new chapter posted every day so I hope to hear form all of you more!****

****Anywho im going to wait on the pairings until both haru and naruto have completed their dragon slayer training so don't think im not listening to you answers about that im just not to that point in the story quite yet****

**AN: All you people giving me pairings you need to start thinking about what you want the baby to be like bc like I told you the ones who will be getting together will be having children so you might want to be giving me some ideas for them bc if not ill just make them the way I want to and you all might not like that!****


End file.
